Nothing Gold Can Stay
by Cirruz The Night Elf
Summary: What if Ponyboy had jumped in front of Dally that night? Did he make it in time? Is he okay? SAD FIC! SPOILER ALERT!  I never was good at summaries!  R&R!


**Summary: What if Ponyboy had jumped in front of Dally that night? Did he make it in time? Is he okay? SAD FIC! SPOILER ALERT! (I never was good at summaries!) R&R!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders. S.E. Hinton does. **_

_**AN: Hey guys! I know I'm not done with my other story, but I keep getting outsiders plot bunnies. So, I picked one off me and threw it at my computer ;D. I hope you like this! Please, no flames! If you don't like something, say it nicely, or don't read! I'll be posting an 'Oliver & Company' fanfic soon! I LOVE YOU ALL! **_

_**Please enjoy!**_

**Nothing Gold Can Stay**

_**Ponyboy's POV:**_

We were racing down the street. When Darry told us Dally had called, we were out the door in seconds. I was in the front, being the fastest runner and all. As I was racing down the street, I saw one of the worst things. I remember what Dally had said: _I been carryin' a heater. It ain't loaded, but it sure does help a bluff._

It was only yesterday he had told Johnny and me that. But yesterday was years ago. A lifetime ago.

Dally raised the gun and I thought, _'You blasted fool! They don't know you're only bluffing!' _But, that's what Dally had wanted. And I sure as hell wasn't going to let him have it.

I sped up my legs, running faster than I ever have. I threw myself in front of Dally, praying I wasn't too late as I heard the policemen's guns go off. When the bullets hit my chest, I knew I wasn't.

They say, before you die, your life flashes before your eyes. Mine didn't. Instead, I saw the future. What I was going to miss. I was sad, but happy. Sad, because I was going to miss everything. Happy, because I knew Dally would get to see them, and be _in _them. As I started to slip off into a peaceful slumber, I heard Dally's voice. He was crying.

"Why'd ya do it Kid? Why?" He was screaming and shaking me. I could hear the gang's footsteps behind him. I couldn't begin to imagine what they saw. A lot of blood probably. I turned my face to Dally and spoke in a hoarse voice,

"I..I can't…Can't lose another… another f..friend." He looked sad. I know it'll never stop hurting, but the gang will help him through this. I know they will. I gave into the darkness with a smile on my face. I was going home.

Soda's POV:

"Glory, that kid can run!" I panted as we followed far behind Pony. He disappeared around the street corner. We heard the crack of guns as we got closer. I knew what we were all thinking: Dally. We rounded the corner just in time to see a body crumple under the streetlight.

The only thing: It wasn't Dally.

I was horrified. I looked to Dally's face to see shocked horror graced his features. He dropped to his knees beside Pony. We were still pretty far away. We got closer and heard Dally screaming at Pony,

"Why'd ya do it Kid? Why?" He was crying. We got there just in time to hear Ponyboy's faint reply,

"I..I can't…Can't lose another…another f..friend" His eyes unfocused, a small smile slipped on his face, and he was gone. I rushed over.

"Pony… Ponyboy…C'mon honey, it's your brother… Soda. Please Pony! Don't do this to me! Please…" My voice cracked at the end, and I sobbed clutching him to me. I heard Darry come up behind me and gasp painfully. He dropped to his knees beside me and pushed Pony's hair away from his face. A sob wrenched it's way from his lips, and he leaned down and kissed the top of Pony's head.

"Pony… Oh Pony… I'm so sorry… So sorry." He whispered as he closed my kid brother's eyes. The thought hit me hard, _'They'll never open again. Never see another sunset. Never.' _I can't believe it. Just four hours ago, we were joking around with Two-Bit, laughing, not a care in the world. I miss my brother. Another sob wracked my body. Darry pulled me to him, and hugged me hard. Both of us were sobbing uncontrollably. We watched as an ambulance came and loaded him onto a stretcher and speed off towards the hospital. Even though nothing could be done.

My poor baby brother. _Gone._

_**2 YEARS LATER**_

_**Darry's POV:**_

We all grieved for a long time over Ponyboy and Johnny's deaths. Even though we never _Truly _got over it, life did move on.

I walked through the door as my one-year-old daughter and soncrawled their way over to me. I lifted my babies in my arms and went to the Kitchen to kiss my wife, Jane. Her pregnant belly holding my soon-to-be-son: Ponyboy.

He would've been a great uncle. Just like Sodapop is. I tell the Twins stories about him all the time, and will continue to do so. I hope my son will be as great at his amazing uncle.

I glanced out the window in time to see the sunset. I remembered something Ponyboy told me once.

"_Nothing gold can stay"_

_**AN: Sooo what'cha think? I'm sorry if there's any mistakes (which I know there is) and ask if you would point them out to me so I can work on my writing. But do it NICELY. I don't appreciate flamers. Nor do I enjoy them. I hope you liked it though! Thanks for reading! Don't forget to READ & REVIEW! And yes, I am aware it is short. I REALLY need to work on that don't I?  
><strong>_

_**~Cirruz The Night Elf~**_


End file.
